Hey Arizona
by BrightEyedStranger84
Summary: It's just another boring day at the store when Bella and her freak boyfriend walk in, will a certain piece of blue clothing be the end of Mikes long perverted life? Come and check out my first Mike and Bella O/S it's fun, cheeky and just a little juicy.


**A/N - Hey guy's this is just a fun one shot about Bella and Mike, hope you all enjoy it as much as i did as i wrote it.**

**Mike Newton Pov**

"Hey Mike, how's work?" Bella asked when she walked in.

I looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled but it quickly disappeared when I saw she had her freak boyfriend with her... what did Cullen have that I didn't?

"Hey Arizona, work;s slow," I said in a dull voice as I flipped through the new Rolling Stone magazine.

"Oh well, hey you don't mind if Edward hangs out for awhile right?" Bella asked moving around the counter and taking one of the work vests.

I closed my eyes as her strawberry and cinnamon scent drifted around me. God, the woman smelled good enough to eat. Screw toast and jam, I'll take a serving of Isabella Swan with a side of whipped cream.

I was pulled out of that little fantasy by Bella's freak boyfriend's annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Hello Newton."

I reopened my eyes and glared at the ass in front of me. God, did this guy ever lose that stick up his ass or was it there permanently? Again what the hell did Bella see in this freak!

"Hello Cullen," I spat back turning my attention on my magazine. Although with Bella being so close to me, it didn't really help me to concentrate.

When Bella went off to help a customer I watched as she walked away. God, she was beautiful. She wore tight blue jeans that made her ass look so perfect and tiny that it just made you want to slap it. And that shirt, Jesus could she get any tighter. Perfect.

Say what you want about the Cullen freak, but he was one lucky son of a bitch.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when I watched Bella bend over to grab something from the bottom shelf. But it wasn't the site of her sexy ass in the air, it was the sight of those tiny little blue G-strings that popped out.

_I looked down at Bella as she stood in front of me in nothing but her tiny blue G-strings. Her long hair covering the beautiful handful of breasts, and her big eyes looking up at me with a sparkle._

_Love. Lust. Want. Hunger._

_I stepped closer to Bella and trailed my hands up her forearms, her eyes never leaving mine. "You're so beautiful Bella."_

_She smiled biting down on her lip. She was so damn sexy. "I want you Michael, please. Take me."_

_I grabbed her face and crushed my lips down onto hers, she tasted so good. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced, there was no greasy pink lip gloss covering her lips, it was just her._

_Her tiny little hands moved up my chest unbuttoning my shirt. She pulled back and smiled as she pushed the shirt off my shoulders. "You're so hot Michael."_

_I leaned down pecking her lips with mine, my tongue darting out to taste her again. I would never get sick of her taste. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her body against mine, her nipples touching my chest._

_I moaned into her mouth, moving my hands up her body and cupping her breasts. My forefinger and thumb teasing and tugging on her little pink nipples._

"_Michael, please..." she begged her fingers knotting themselves in my hair._

_I looked into Bella's beautiful eyes, knowing just what she wanted me to do. I dropped my head and trailed my lips down her neck, collarbone and down to her breasts. As I took her nipple into my mouth the sweetest sounds escaped her._

_I teased her some more before I stood up and grabbed her by her ass, pulling her up my body. Her long legs wrapped around my waist, and her arms around my neck._

"_Tell me you want me Bella," I whispered as I carried her over to the bed._

_She smiled tracing my lips with her fingers. "I want you so much Michael."_

_I kissed her again as I lowered her down onto the bed. I continued to kiss her sweet lips but I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. Bella's hand pushed me back rolling us over as she looked down at me with a sexy little smile._

"_I want you so much Bella," I whispered as she dry humped my crotch, the fabric on her G-string wet and driving me crazy with the heat coming from her core._

_She leaned down and kissed me as her hands slipped under the fabric of my boxers, her tiny hand coming in contact with my enlarged member. I moaned thrusting my hips up into her hand, I wanted to be inside her so bad right now._

"_Michael-" she moaned in my ear. "Please, I need, want you so bad..."_

I sat up straight when I heard the bell on the door ring, my hand flew to my mouth wiping the drool rolling down my chin. It was a dream? A beautiful dream.

I shook my head looking up my eyes meeting Cullen's murderous black eyes. "Hey Cullen."

He clenched his jaw together and continued to glare at me, what the hell was his problem? Before I could say anything Alice Cullen ran through the door with her boyfriend Jasper.

"Edward, hey- we need your help." Alice said taking her brothers arm as she tried to tug him towards the door. "Esme just brought a new dining set and we can't lift it into the Jeep..."

Jasper was looking back and forth between Edward and I grinning, shaking his head from side to side. "Yeah come on man, you look like you could use some air."

Just then Bella wandered back looking quite happy with herself. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Well that was easy- Hey Alice, Jasper, what are you guys doing here?"

Edward was still staring at me like he wanted to rip my head from my body and then set me on fire.

"You have no idea," Edward growled at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked and a little taken aback.

"Never mind about Edward, he's just a little grumpy," Alice said tugging on his arm like a child. "Come on Edward, we have to help Esme."

He finally let up and let Alice pull him towards the door, but before he went he looked at Bella. "I'll wait in the car for you love."

Bella nodded her head looking a little confused. "Okay, I get off in a little while. Go help Esme."

When Jasper and Alice finally got Edward outside Bella turned to me. "What was that about?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "How the hell am I supposed to know, he's your boyfriend."

Bella shook her head and sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing. Hey what you doing this weekend?"

I looked at her closing my Magazine. "Nothing, why, you asking me out?"

She smirked lifting her hand to my face, I closed my eyes and leaned forward thinking she was going to kiss me. "In your dreams Newton."

I opened my eyes and watched as she walked around the counter and helped a customer. "You have no idea Arizona." I whispered shaking my head.

Cullen was one lucky fucker.

The End

**A/N - don't forget to review and share your thoughts with me, I've been doing a lot of one shots but i've also got the few stories that i need to work on. Little Girl Of Few Words is now up and ready to read so please do go and check it out. Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
